You're to Blame
by Draviel
Summary: High school AU because I can. This is loosely tied to my own real life, but is modified to fit the characters and to make more sense. Warning: Lots of angst. Including achy jealousy and insecurity. Focused on Sabriel, but contains Destiel as well as a bit of Dean x Gabriel (Debriel?) Guest starring some OCs (as minor characters) Rated M for swearing and sexual things


Hello again my lovelies

_I know I should be working on the fics I already have_

_But I just had to do this one_

_It is based somewhat on my real life, with tweaks to fit the characters and make the plot less dreary._

_Warning: Tons of angst later on. Maybe a bit of OOC obsessiveness. I'll try to keep the awkward out of character messiness to a minimum though_

_I will be starting more fanfictions soon, and adding chapters to others_

_But enjoy this High School AU fic!_

_..._

Starting at a new school was not exactly something Sam was looking forward to.

He had never exactly been a cool kid like his brother Dean. Sam was interested in books and learning. Knowing everything about the world was one of Sam's biggest dreams.

Dean, however, was the polar opposite.

He was always telling Sam to get his nose out of "those books" and live a little. Easy for Dean to say. Dean was fit, handsome, and a total chick magnet. Sam had floppy hair and a small stature. He loved books and loose, comfortable clothes. He got picked on a lot because of this. He was accused of being gay because he didn't have a girlfriend for the entire time at his old school. Dean would stick up for him, though. And no one wanted to mess with Dean.

Their new school was a short distance away from their house in this new neighborhood. Sam was a freshman in high school. He was supposed to be in seventh grade, but skipped twice. Once in third grade, and again in sixth. Dean was a sophomore. Being held back once in middle school had put him darn close to Sam grade-wise. Sam would tease Dean for it, but Dean never cared. The sophomores at their school all thought the older kid was cool.

Dean raced off to the bus stop as soon as it was time to go, and Sam trudged miserably behind him.

Waiting 15 minutes for the bus in the chilly, windy dawn wasn't exactly a plus either.

"Next time, we come out to the stop later." Sam grumbled, so the other loud, squabbling kids at the stop wouldn't hear him. "It's cold out here!"

"Tough it up, shortstop. If we get out here too late we're never gunna get a decent seat on the bus!" Dean chided.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, I'm almost as tall as you and you know that."

"Well you'll always be my little dork of a brother!" Dean yipped playfully, ruffling Sam's hair.

Sam, only further annoyed by this, snorted, and then sighed as he saw the school bus pulling up.

One of the noisy middle school girls at the bus stop pushed Sam hard to the side to get past him to get on the bus first, as her sister clinged onto her arm so no one could get between them. Dean saw what happened and stepped forward, but Sam grabbed him. "Dean." He said warningly. "It's fine. They're just kids."

"So are you, Sammy. Don't forget how young you are!"

"I'm not a kid!"

Dean stepped up to the bus and started to get on. "Get up here, Sammy." Sam glared at him.

"It's Sam." He growled lightly at Dean, as he got on the bus.

The bus ride to the school was miserable as well. Being in high school, Sam and Dean expected to sit in the back of the bus. Instead, they were stuck at the middle, within ear-piercing shriek distance from the middle schoolers. They seemed to have a thing for screaming to communicate.

"Dean?" Sam sighed.

"Hmm?" Dean looked over at him.

"Why couldn't we stay at our old school?"

"Because we moved. Obviously."

"Why couldn't we be homeschooled?"

Dean's eyes clouded over. "Because dad is always working." He didn't say anything else, but merely bit his lip and looked out the window.

Sam sighed and slumped over on the rough seat. The two brothers stayed that way for the rest of the bus ride, silent and sullen, trying not to think of their mother. After dropping off the middle school kids, the bus was almost empty. Dean moved closer to the back of the bus to meet the other kids. Besides standing up to let his brother out, Sam stayed where he was.

The bus pulled up to the high school not too long later. Sam was the first to get off, being the one closest to the front. He got off and waited for Dean. As the other people got off and passed him, he happened to glance at a boy with honey brown hair and eyes to match. He looked away as he passed. Dean sauntered over to Sam. "S'all good. Let's go." He said, walking towards the school.

The building was interesting to look at from the outside. It was tall but not a perfect square or rectangle. The thing was built like a castle. It had a variety of fenced-off sports fields surrounding each side, and a huge bus loop. A parking lot was in the middle of it, resembling a black island in a sea of grayed asphalt. The long area between the parking lot and the doors was all concrete, like a huge sidewalk leading up to the school. Sam paused slightly at the door. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and entered the school for the first time.


End file.
